Fusion
Fusion is the artificial process of combining two or more sentient consciousnesses into one, usually accompanied by the blending of both bodies. Beings who are the product of two consciousnesses are also commonly referred to as fusions. The process of fusion is extremely costly and cannot be reversed. It involves the quantum-level merging of two beings' E Particles. Despite being legalized galaxywide at the 322nd session of the Council of Worlds in 14007 UU, fusion remains controversial on many worlds throughout the galaxy. Some cultures view the practice as taboo, most notably the Qendär Empire. If the two fused beings were previously different genders, the gender-neutral pronouns "xe/xim/xis" are used. History Origin The process of fusion was invented by Sumanian scientist Webes K'amanauné in 13666 UU, when he accidentally fused his consciousness with that of his business partner, Ravy Ymyny, while developing a new form of neurovision. The two initially embraced their newfound oneness and elected to inhabit K'amanauné's more toned body for the time being. When Mrs. K'amanauné was informed that her once singular husband was then two, she hastily filed for divorce the next morning. Webes-Ravy K'amanauné-Ymyny, as he chose to be named, was heartbroken. He vowed to never share the secrets of fusion to the outside world. Commercialization & Controversy In 13685 UU, Webes-Ravy K'amanauné-Ymyny sold his research to the Uurban Duvelba Corporation for 900 quintillion galactic credits. K'amanauné-Ymyny killed himself out of guilt two weeks later. News of the exciting new concept rapidly spread across the galaxy when Duvelba began offering fusion therapy to the Uurban public in 13689 UU. The first two people to become voluntarily fused were married couple UU-ZAB7FP71NB and UU-E1HB8VQ6PR, who were granted the new serial number UU-MUAISX3JEC (MUA) following the procedure. As the idea of fusion began to gain momentum within the Uurban elite, much of the public remained skeptical. Critics from across the galaxy attacked the idea as "disgusting" and "unnatural", prompting grassroots anti-fusion protests in many Uurban sectors. Public concern erupted into outrage when MUA sued Duvelba over perceived damages due to the fusion— namely, loss of marital benefits, since the government rightly saw xim as one person. The case went all the way to the Triumvirate, who ruled in favor of Duvelba. The following year, fusion was legalized planetwide by the World Congress. Spread In 13695 UU, Uurb Now! magazine leaked the scientific process for fusion, citing "corporate transparency" and "fusion for all" as their reasoning. As smaller companies and private organizations across the galaxy took advantage of the leak, the cost of fusion plummeted. While still decently expensive, much of the galactic public could afford fusion following the leak. Fusion became popular, almost trendy, in liberal worlds such as the Suma Federation, Eos, the Pita system, and much of the Sol system. However, the spread of fusion was not without backlash: by 13750 UU, fusion had been banned in the Qendär Empire, the Garius Ring, all four planets in the Alpha Fumari system, and Raguu. The first and only known quintuple fusion (the fusion of five beings) was performed on a group of friends on Sol Alpha in 13761 UU. The fusion, dubbed ZuNiBiNuTi, died three days later due to "neural hyperactivity". Following public outcry, fusions of more than two people were banned on Sol Alpha in 13762 UU and on Sol Beta in 13765 UU. The first attempt to legalize fusion across the galaxy was proposed to the 303rd session of the Council of Worlds in 13779 UU, by Sumanian Councilor Emos Týrybórr. The measure failed, with 94 member worlds voting for and 255 voting against. 259 worlds abstained from the vote. The fusion debate was not brought back to the attention of the Council of Worlds until the 322nd session in 14007 UU. The first fused Councilor-Magistrate, 5oxy John Buela from Thetrilisc, proposed legislation which would legalize the process across the galaxy. It was passed by the narrow margin of 299 to 281, with 35 member worlds abstaining. Category:Science